


Reunion of 2021

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Reunions, School Reunion, Written by Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: I haven't thought of much alumni from my school for years, so when I got the letter for the reunion, I was so afraid.
Relationships: Adriana Rhodes/Hannah Warble (past), Antheia Walden/Hannah Warble, Audrey Jordan/Cameron Paige, Eleanor Gadson/Angel Haile
Series: Abbey's Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377706
Kudos: 1





	Reunion of 2021

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little clarification. I'm not yet graduated. I'm a junior. This was based by an older work I never posted, and I decided to go back to it to rewrite it in a new format and more in depth with new characters.

I sat outside, a lit cigarette in between my fingers. It was my fifth one of the day. I was super stressed if I had so many. I was waiting for the mail, expecting my welfare check to come in. I took the cigarette to my mouth and breathed in the toxen, then breathed it out. My mother’s voice filled my head, ‘ _Don’t take up smoking, baby, it’s a terrible habit_ ’. Ironic, isn’t it? All those lectures and I still got roped into smoking.

The mailman came by, beginning to fill the mailboxes with letters. I stood up from my seat at the picnic tables, dropping and snuffing my cigarette out beneath my shoe.

I walked up, my hands fidgeting in my pockets. “Anything for Adriana Rhodes?”

The mailman nodded, handing me two envelopes. “Here you go,” He said with a smile, continuing to fill the mailboxes.

“Thanks,” I replied. I walked to the door of the homeless shelter. My new home.

I’ve been living here only a month and it’s okay, I suppose. I mean, I have a roof over my head, I have a bed, I’m able to eat. I could have it so much worse.

I walked through the common area, saying hello to the receptionist before taking a right to my room. The room was about the size of a regular hotel room. I used the dresser, bed and desk provided by the shelter, but I did add my own stuff when I got settled.

I sat at the desk when I went into my room, looking at the envelopes.

One was my welfare check. I cheered silently in my head, a smile spreading across my face.

I looked at the other one and it had a logo I thought I wouldn’t see again. It was a letter from my old high school. The blue and white C-I logo contrasted with the envelope. I sighed.

I didn’t really have the best time in school. I was behind most of the other students, I was kind of shy. Yet, I flourished as I went through my years. I graduated with a decent GPA, I was in the musicals my last two years of high school, I was even in choir from seventh grade to senior year.

I opened the letter carefully, taking out the piece of paper within the envelope. I scanned the words carefully.

_Dear, Ms. Rhodes,_

_It’s time for the 2021 Class Reunion! All students of that graduation year are invited to Canyon Independence High School!_

_On September 20th at 11 AM to 9 PM. Please make sure you dress formally for the event._

_RSVP on the website we created for the event. Put your full name (former name if now married)._

_Thank you._

_Principal Lorie Newson._

On the backside was the website web address and the school’s phone numbers.

I thought about it for a moment. The only alumni I’ve really seen since graduation was my boss, Nova, and my ex-wife, Hannah. No one really talked to me after senior year. They went on their own path, and I tried to get mine. But I guess I was too scared to reach out.

I took out my phone, going to my Chrome app and typing in the link address given to me. The link took me to the website, and in the middle was a white type-bar. Above it was a text saying RSVP with identical balloon emojis on either side of the word. I typed my name into the bar, along with my contact information.

Once I tapped the ‘submit’ button, a wave of regret washed over me.

“Fuck,” I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my jacket from the coat hook and ran out of my room.

“Another smoke so soon, Ana?” One of my friends, Maria asked me. She sometimes volunteered here when she was a teenager. She still does, but now she comes over more often to spend time with me.

“No, gotta head to work,” I said. I wasn’t really heading to work, but I was going to my place of work to talk to my boss.

As I went outside, I began walking to the bar where I worked.

\--------------------

Nova Wade poured me another glass of vodka. My second one so far. I didn’t drink much, maybe a bottle of beer once a week. But when I was in college, Christ, I was such a party girl. The hard booze every day.

“What’s up, girl? Haven’t seen you like this in so long,” Nova asked. I sighed loudly.

“Just this stupid reunion,” I answered. “I mean, I haven’t seen all the alumni since then. I’m worried they’d be disappointed in me.”

Nova took my hands into hers. “Adriana, hun, they won’t be disappointed. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

I drank my vodka, making a sour face as I swallowed. “Are you going?” I asked.

She nodded. “Yep, I’m gonna be by the food table the whole time.” I laughed. Nova could always make me laugh, even when I was depressed. “But you should come, Adriana. You’ve been a recluse ever since you and Hannah got divorced.”

She had a point. I’d been so embarrassed to even go around town to go grocery shopping.

“I’ll think about it,” I said.  
  
“Cool,” Nova said with a smile. “Come ‘round by the bar after the reunion, we’re gonna need reinforcements.” I smiled and nodded. I stood up from the bar, about to take out my wallet, until Nova shook her head. “No, don’t worry, it’s on me.” I nodded again, stumbling out of the bar and walking back home.

\--------------------

The next day, I felt some of the anxiety from the previous night wash away. It could be because the vodka hangover was in effect.

My head was pounding. I stood up too fast and began to stumble out of my room to the commons area.

“Dammit, Adriana,” Maria said. “Did you get drunk again last night?” I nodded. She sighed. “I’ll get the aspirin.”

I have been in this situation a couple other times ever since I moved to the shelter. It’s to the point where Maria has to keep a bottle of aspirin in her purse.

She handed me two aspirin tablets, and I chewed them so the effect of the relief could come sooner.

“Thanks,” I said to her.

“How many drinks did you have?” She asked.

I cleared my throat. “Just two.”

Maria sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. “Talk to me, Ana, what’s going on?”

I shook my head. “I’d rather not.”

“Please?” I shook my head again. “Okay. Not gonna force you.”

I started to walk back to my room, groaning as I did. When I got to my room, I crashed down on the bed.

I was still tired, and the hangover was dulling down. I pulled the blanket over me.

For some reason, I thought it would be a good idea to look up some of my old classmates names on Google.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and opened the Google app. I typed in my old friend, Audrey Jordan’s name.

Only a few things came up. Her Facebook, YouTube, and… a website?!

I tapped the website link. The home screen was a photo of food. I guess she became a chef after graduation.

I went to her about tab, and saw a picture of her.

Her blue eyes were the first thing I saw. I noticed her hair was longer than I remembered, a dirty blonde color as well. Audrey dyed her hair a lot when we were younger and I suppose that didn’t change once she left.

I read her little message on the tab.

_Hey, everyone. My name is Audrey Jordan-Paige and as you can tell, I love cooking and baking. Coming from a small town in Minnesota, you can expect plenty of odd dishes from me._

_If you ever have any recipes to recommend, make sure to email me_ _here_ _. Will do catering for weddings, parties, reunions, etc._

I wondered if she was catering the reunion. I chuckled lightly at that. I saved her website as a bookmark so I could check it out later.

Then I went back to the search engine and typed in another name, Katie White. We used to be best friends in middle school until we drifted apart. We were still close until our second year of college.

Many links popped up. Articles, social media and a Wikipedia page. I tapped the Wikipedia page, seeing her information. It said her date of birth, a little bit about herself and a recent picture at the 2031 San Diego Comic-Con.

_Katie Laine White (born April 30th, 2003) is an American actress, best known for her role as Mayzie LaBird in the 2025 film_ Seussical _, based on_ _the musical of the same name_ _. She later starred in a voice role in the animated television show_ Lucy Star _as the Star family’s angry neighbor, Mrs. Santiago for two seasons._

Katie’s famous! I knew she could make it! I was so proud of her in that moment.

I kept reading. Turns out Katie mainly did movies as I could see. Her first film role listed was when she was in the film version of _Aida_ as an Egyptian guard.

When I thought about it, I believed that I was worried over nothing. I’m proud of my friends being successful, and maybe they’ll be proud of me for… something, I guess.

I looked up at the ceiling and let my eyes close. My headache was unnoticeable now and it felt better like this. I opened my eyes and checked the time on the clock on my nightstand, wondering when I had woken up. It was one o’clock in the afternoon.

I tiredly sighed, closing my eyes again.

I dreamt of my friends when I fell asleep.

\--------------------

As I got ready, thoughts ran through my mind. I wondered what to wear, wondered how much jewelry I should use. It felt like I was in school again, trying to pick out an outfit the night before (more like before the bus came) and second-guessing it as I got dressed.

I applied very little makeup (foundation, blush, eyeliner, lip gloss) to my face. It was all I had with me when I moved to the shelter.

When I was done with my makeup, I grabbed the outfit I decided to wear. It was a black flowy dress. I had bought it years ago, and I’m surprised it still fit.

I slipped on my black flats, because there was no way in hell I was wearing heels to this.

I smoothed out the fabric, making sure there were no wrinkles. I carefully put in my fake diamond stud earrings, accidentally tugging my earlobes too hard doing this. I unclipped my necklace, a black onyx stone embedded in the setting. I had gotten it from my mother when I got married, but I hadn’t worn it since my ex-wife’s wedding. It felt like a burning sensation when I wore it, but I wanted to get that past me. I’m ready to move on.

I’m ready to see my friends.

\--------------------

I sat in the car, looking at my old high school. The school was decorated with blue and white balloons with a banner over the front doors.

_Welcome Class of 2021!!!_

I laughed silently, slightly smiling. It still looked the same. There was a table just outside the door with students there.

I felt my heart beating out of my chest. Goddammit, why was I so nervous? It’s just a reunion. I kept repeating ‘ _it’s just a reunion_ ’ in my head to calm myself down. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth before coming out of the car.

I closed the car door and walked to the table where I saw the nametags of the students of my graduating year.

The two girls working the table were at least seventeen years old, one girl had blonde hair and the other had red hair, both in ponytails and nice clothes.

“Hi!” The red-head said. “You here for the 2021 reunion?”

I smiled. “Yes, I am.”

The blonde takes her name list. “Name?”

“Adriana Rhodes,” I responded.

“Here you are,” The blonde said, taking the sticker name tag and handing it to me. I stick it right above my right breast. “If you need anything, either ask for Kaitlynn or Lila for help.”

I nodded to the girls. “Thanks.”

I walk inside and the smell of food bombarded my nose. It smelled so good.

I saw so many people from my past. Mel Sadlon, Ezra Patrick, River Westwood, Kendra Callaghan. So many.

They all looked amazing for almost being thirty.

“Adriana?” Someone called. I looked to my left and I see Audrey Jordan walking towards me. “Adriana Rhodes?”

I felt a smile grow from ear to ear. Audrey wrapped her arms around me, swallowing me in a hug.

“Hi, you!” I exclaimed. She let me go and I got a good look at her.

Her hair was the same as the photo on her site. Dirty blonde hair to her shoulders. She was wearing glasses, which was somewhat new, as Audrey barely used her glasses when she was young. Audrey was wearing a long floral dress.

“Oh, my God, you look amazing!” She said.

“So do you!” I replied. I hugged her again. “My God, look at you!” Audrey giggled as we parted once more. Fuck, I missed her smile. She could always make me laugh, no matter what. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I went to culinary school and now I’m running a restaurant, I have a cookbook, all that jazz,” She explained with another giggle.

I nodded. “I checked out your website.” I said. “It looks awesome.”

Audrey smiled. “Thanks! If you ever have suggestions, hit me up.” Audrey opened her wallet, pulling out a business card.

“Thanks, Audrey,” I took the card from her. “Enough about work, are you married?”

Audrey nodded. “Yeah! I married Cameron Paige, the guy I dated in high school.” My eyes widened, I didn’t realize they lasted that long. “It was on and off for a couple years until the wedding,” Audrey showed me the ring on her finger. It was a simple silver band with a blue aquamarine stone in the middle.

“Very pretty,” I complimented.

“Thank you. I’m sorry we didn’t invite you to the wedding. We didn’t know your address.”

I didn’t even care if I was invited to the wedding. All that matters is if I knew they were both happy.

“It’s all good,” I waved her off.

Audrey turned around. “Shit,” She muttered. “I gotta refill the juice dispenser. But look for me later.”

I nodded. “See you around.”

Audrey walked away from me, going to the refreshment table.

I decided to put the interactions into a video game perspective. With Audrey, it was as if she was the training part of the game, now I’m going into the lion’s den.

I walk into the cafeteria (which was normally the location of all the school dances), and saw some more alumni. Music was blaring the newest songs of 2031. I could barely understand the lyrics, it was just gibberish at this point.

I walked to the snack table, grabbing myself a bottle of water. I unscrewed the cap and put the rim of the bottle to my mouth. I chugged half the water.

“Thirsty?” Someone said. In my peripheral, I see Antheia Walden. My ex-wife’s wife. I choke on my water and start coughing hard. “Oh, my God, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I wheezed out. I cough again. “Shit!”

Antheia patted my back firmly. “Breathe.”

I took a breath. “Holy fuckin’ hell.”

“You good?” I nodded firmly.

I took another deep breath. “I’m okay. Just didn’t expect to see you there.”

Antheia chuckled. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

There was an awkward silence. I didn’t know what to say to her after the past couple years.

I was the one to break the silence. “How’s Hannah doing?”

Antheia smiled, fiddling with her wedding ring. “Good. We’re both living in LA. I’m still a director, and Hannah’s singing her heart out.”

I smiled at her. “I’m glad to know you’re doing well.” The awkward silence came again. “I, um… I gotta go.”

Antheia looked at me as if I was going to puke. “Okay…”

I turned away from her, resisting the urge to go outside and smoke.

I noticed someone going up on the stage, taking the microphone. “How’s everyone doing tonight?” He asked and a cheer erupted.

Holy fuck, it was Antheia’s twin brother. His name was Levi. I could recognize him anywhere. “If you remember, I was the valedictorian of 2021, so I’m happy to be here with you all. My goodness, you all look amazing!” Levi said, another cheer. “I’m very proud to be part of this class. Please, I urge you to have some fun tonight. Enjoy the food that was made by our own alumni, Audrey Jordan-Paige.” Everyone clapped. “Have a good evening everyone!”

The music started back up again.

I became so overwhelmed that I had to walk out of the cafeteria. The desire for a cigarette clouded my mind and I walked out of the school on auto-pilot.

Once I was outside, I opened my purse, taking out my lighter and cigarette case. I opened the case, finding that I was out of cigarettes.

“Shit…” I muttered. I noticed some people near the front of the school smoking some cigarettes, so I walked over to see if I could nab one off them. “Hey, I’m out of cigs. Think I could have one?”

One of the people, a woman, turned around. “Sure thing.” She gasped and I did, too.

“Oh, my God… Eleanor Gadson? Is that you?” The woman nodded. I smiled. Eleanor wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in a hug, which I returned.

Eleanor was one of my bestest friends during school. We’d met in seventh grade. We were friends until our first years of college. I had moved to Minneapolis to go to University of Minnesota to study high school education while Eleanor went to Oregon to attend University of Portland. She never dared to contact me, changed her number, deleted her email and even made all social media private.

“Fuck, you look awesome, Adriana,” She said when we parted from our hug.

“As do you,” I reciprocated.

Eleanor still looked so similar to when I last saw her. Her hair was short, but colored purple. She was wearing a very high-end black suit with a blood red dress shirt. On her lapel was a breast cancer awareness pin.

“How’ve you been?” Eleanor asked.

I nervously grabbed my arm, rubbing my elbow. “Pretty good, I suppose. I have a job in Cliffbrook as a bartender.”

“Nice,” Eleanor said with a smile. “I’ve been away since then. Been almost all over the country for my job.”

Wow. Almost all over the country in ten years? I would be lucky if I made it to Wisconsin in that time.

“What do you do?” I asked.

“I’m a photographer,” She replied. “My subjects are of people, people who have scars or physical attributes that are deemed ‘unfit’ for society. I get a lot of trans people being my subjects.”

I nodded along with what she said. “I just need to ask, are you married? Or…” I trailed off.

She nodded as well. “Yeah! I’m getting married to Angel Haile next spring.”

I gasped and started laughing. “Damn, you two are tying the knot! I’d think you would break up.”

Eleanor shook her head. “Nope, we stayed together. He proposed to me this past summer.” I smiled, but then I frowned. Eleanor seemed to notice. “Hey, you alright?”

I looked to her. “Uh… yeah, I’m fine. Just a little, um… a little dizzy.” I lied.

She looked at me with concern. “Do you want me to get someone?” I shook my head.

“No, no, there’s no need. I just need a minute alone.”

I started to walk away from her. I really didn’t feel dizzy, I just felt… bombarded with all these emotions after all these years.

I saw Nova by her car, smoking a cigarette. I practically ran to her in desperation for some nicotine.

“Nova, gimme a smoke,” I said. She handed me one, and I quickly put it to my lips to light it. I lit it and instantly took a breath.

“Damn, you stressed?” She asked.

I breathed out. “What’s it to you?” I snapped at her bitterly. Nova put her hands up in defense.

“Okay, okay, I surrender,” Nova put her hands back down to her lap. “What’s up, though?”

I took another long drag of my cigarette. “This fucking reunion! I have so many people that never contacted me! Never even wanted to check in on me! And I swear to God, Antheia hates me if she invited me to her damn wedding with MY ex-wife.” I ranted.

Nova took a drag of her cigarette, dropped it to the ground and stepped on it to snuff it out. “You really think that?”

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. “I mean… FUCK!” I facepalmed and fell to my knees, letting the tears flow down my face. I threw my cigarette to the parking lot.

Nova kneeled to my level and put an arm around my shoulders. “You know, call me crazy, but maybe it’s time you get closure for all that’s happened.” I looked to her. “I mean, I know things have been hard for you since we left school, but you need to get over whatever you need.”

I thought about it and… she’s right. I’ve been blaming everyone else for my hardships, without even a thought that there was any other explanation.

“Okay,” I mumble.

I stood up from the ground, wiping the tears away from my face.

“Get over here, you.” Nova hugged me tight. “You’ve got this.”

She let go of me, and I began walking towards Eleanor again, who was still standing at the smoking area. My heart was practically beating everywhere in my body.

“You alright?” Eleanor asked once I stopped. I shrugged. “I want you to answer me truthfully about what happened to you after graduation.”

My worry turned to anger once again. I wanted everything to be off my chest. “Ugh! My life is shit!” Eleanor’s eyes widened. “After I graduated college, it has been. I mean, hell, no school would take my teaching license, docked me as a substitute rather than a full time teacher! Then I married way too young, got divorced two years later and then? Aw, man, my ex invited me to her damn wedding!”

Eleanor didn’t dare touch me or talk over me. She knew I hated that when we were younger.

“And now? I’m a bartender that barely makes five bucks an hour, the tips are shit, and I am living in a shithole homeless shelter.” My voice began to crack. “And now… I’m alone. No one tried to call or text me after we went our separate ways. I was forgotten.”

Eleanor finally walked toward me, engulfing me in a firm hug. She rubbed my back and shushed me softly. “Adriana, you’re not alone. I never forgot about you. And I know that may be hard to believe, but I never did.” I looked away from her in shame. “I thought about contacting you, I swear I did. I feel so bad about not doing it.”

I looked into her eyes and I noticed that her expression was truthful. No deceit, no lies.

“Adriana, don’t you trust me?”

Of course I did. Eleanor had been my friend for years, and I do trust her.

“Yes.” I murmured.

“Look, I’m moving to the cities. I’m taking a break from my job to plan the wedding. And I can’t bear to see you like this.” I looked at her, confused. “How about I talk to Angel and ask if you can live with us, at least till you get back on your feet.”

“You… you’d do that for me?”

She nodded. “Of course I would. You’re my best friend.”

I was so overcome with her gratitude that I hugged her so hard, she groaned in surprise. Eleanor coughed, which made me say, “Is the lung cancer getting to you?”

She laughed. “Nope, not yet.” I laughed as well. “Wanna go back inside?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Eleanor and I turned back to the school, beginning to walk back inside.

Upon walking back inside, all of my old friends walked over to me, asking me how I was doing.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe people did care.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry that Alyssa and I have been so inactive, we both are focusing on school and relationships. But I have some awesome works on the way that will hopefully be posted by next summer.


End file.
